


Ever

by TigerRoseBlue



Category: Eragon (2006), Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Because Murtagh Deserved Better, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRoseBlue/pseuds/TigerRoseBlue
Summary: Eragon and Fablehaven Crossover you didn’t know you needed.
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer, Murtagh Morzansson/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ever

Chrysanta came to in a dark, dank cell. The air smelled of blood and suffering.

A dungeon. She was in a dungeon.

"Bracken?" She called out for her brother. "Mizelle? Anneliesa?" No one answered. So, she was on her own then.

The last thing she could remember was visiting her brother's new fiancé, Kendra Sorenson, and her brother, Seth. The unicorn and fairykind had decided to make it official after 5 years of dating. Most of those years were spent in one conflict or another. She hated the thought that this would mess up the wedding plans in any way. She'd looked forward to being a 'bridesmaid'.

And at this point, she was wishing for Seth's ability with locks.

"Hello!? I demand you let me out of here this minute! Do you have any idea who I am?!" She hoped, with enough noise, they'd at least come to shut her up. Getting more information was key. Even if it meant getting knocked around a bit.

"Would you be quiet?!"

Chrysanta's jaws snapped shut as something moved in the darkness of the cell across from her. A dark haired man, scowling in obvious pain, blood smeared across his face, appeared. "Do you want them to come back?!" He hissed.

Well, yes. But she got the feeling that that wouldn't be a smart thing to say to this man.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, quietly.

"You're in Urû'baen."

She blinked. Alright, name she had never heard before. That was helpful.

"Where?"

It was his turn to blink in confusion. "Urû'baen? Capital of Broddring Empire?"

She blinked back at him. "Never heard of it."

He gaped at her. "Who are you?"

She sat up straighter and looked the man, who had still not told her his name, in the eyes. "I am Chrysanta, daughter of the Fairy Queen."

"Who?"


End file.
